Alterac Mountains
The Alterac Mountains are the mountain range that comprised the former Kingdom of Alterac. Located in central Lordaeron, the mountain range historically was considered an impassable terrain for the human populations living both prior to and during the reign of the Arathi Empire that was composed of strong, valuable stone.The mountain range is noted for its perpetual snowfall along with providing a secluded habitat for species such as the Central Lordaeron brown bear and Alterac Yeti. Deep within the heart of the Mountains lies the Alterac Valley, home to the Frostwolf, another host for the Alterac Ram. It is said that there are many more valleys hidden within the Mountain, quite similar to the Valley being warred over by the Stormpike Clan, and the Frostwolf Clan. In recent years the range has become a habitat for invasive Ogres, who have taken to settling in former Human settlements, feuding with the small frost troll populations, and making making use of the natural barriers the mountain valleys for protection against potential adversaries. The region was once home to vast forests of towering pine trees. Following the region's settlement by Human populations, the majority of these forests were cut down, leaving many valleys sparse & prone to the collection of snow. Some of these remote valleys have no natural exit ways for water flow, which eventually created shallow mountain lakes while in others the snow would collect on the slopes, eventually collapsing under their own weight as avalanches. While the latter will envelop & destroy ecosystems and communities, the former created them, with populations of Humans, deer, brown bear, mountain ram, yeti, and eventually Ogres living around and making use of these secluded lakes. =History = ---- The Alterac Mountains once held the fort known as the Alterac Fortress that protected the Empire of Arathor. This bastion was utilized during the Troll Wars when King Thoradin chose to utilize this location to bait the Amani Tribe towards the human fort in an effort to systematically dispatch of them. Using the Mages that were taught by the Quel'dorei, as well as with High Elven assistance, the Arathorians were able to fund and reap havoc upon the trolls. Their magic stopped the Trolls natural regeneration, and their deadly fiery torrents forced the trolls to flee with the remnants of their tribeWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle, Volume 1 pg. 131. = Geography = ---- Alterac is a mountainous region within central Lordaeron. Alterac is bordered by Lordamere Lake to the northwest, Dalaran to the Southwest, and the Hillsbrad Foothills to the south and east. Most of the major territories are surrounded by mountains. ]] Weather and Climate Alterac's weather patterns are varied and random. While in most regions it can reach tempatures near freezing, such as Alterac proper, it has been commonly known to rain within the colder areas, as the weather lingers between near freezeing, and more tolerable weather conditions. In northernmost and southernmost areas, it is a more hospitable climate. Notable Featues Mountains Alterac is well known for its expansive northern mountain chain which borders most of the lands of Alterac. Its rocky mountainous terrain aids in creating various mountain passes, and natural barriers which cut most of northern Alterac from warmer areas. These mountains enrapture the areas of the Uplands, border off Alterac from most regions of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and encompass the region that houses Ravenholdt Manor. They also border The Hinterlands, as well as create the river valley along the Thondroril. Valleys , an area in conflict by the Stormpike Clan and the Frostwolf Clan.]]The northernmost point of Alterac, the Uplands, is a long rolling flatland between two long mountain chains of the Alterac Mountains, creating a long valley between the snowy region of Alterac to the south, and the more dense and sprawling mountains that border to Northern Lordaeron, and the Western Plaguelands. The Growless caves are also dug into a small valley resting next to Alterac City. Alterac Valley is also a large landmass within the heart of the Alterac Mountains, warred over by the Stormpike Clan, and the Frostwolf Clan for dominance in the region. It is also said that - aside from the main Alterac Valley, there are many other valleys hidden within Alterac Valley, like tucked away within the Mountains. It is up for discussion if any of these valleys were under the control of the Kingdom of Alterac. Plateaus In the southernmost reaches of Alterac are the four Plateaus which create the last official border between Alterac and Lordaeron. Each plateau has varying elevations and are disconnected to the rest of the region by the mountain chains of the Alterac Mountains. Coasts Alterac has a long expanse of its borders running along the coast of Lordamere lake, the reaches of this border nearly cut off from the rest of the Kingdom, running along from Dandred's Fold southward to the Dalaran crater. Arable Land Alterac, while primarily snowy reaches, also has a long expanse arable lands to the north, in the Uplands. Once considered the breadbasket of Alterac, the Uplands has lush and fertile soil suitable for farming in a great massUplands. Although, there are some relatively fertile soils within Strahnbrad used to grow apples, as they are easier to grow in colder climates. Resources Alterac is not known for an abundance of any particular resource, though it is the only place to find the herb Wintersbite, and perhaps Flushbloom, an herb Aiden Perenolde was addicted to. Minerals Alterac Granite is the most notable resource within the Alterac Mountains, as it help fund to build the Capital City of Lordaeron, the City of Stromgarde, and the entirety of the Kingdom of Alterac.http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:A_King%27s_Tribute_(2) A King's Tribute, Silver, Copper, Tin, Iron, Gold, Mithril, Truesilver Herbs Stranglekelp, Bruiseweed, Wild Steelbloom, Grave Moss, Kingsblood, Liferoot, Fadeleaf, Goldthorn, Khadgar's Whisker, Wintersbite (Can only be found in Alterac)Wintersbite, Flushbloom (Speculated) Crops and Livestock Watermelon, Wheat, Apples, and Grapes can all be presumed to grow in the Alterac Mountains in the northern reaches, as there is an apple orchard within the town of Strahnbrad, a Watermelon patch in Dandred's Fold, as well as a small vineyard within the areaDandred's Fold. Grapes as a resource may also be reinforced by the Alterac Brandy distributed on the Alterac Brew-PupAlterac Brandy; Mulled Alterac Brandy, as it is a drink made from distilled wine. Wheat to be assumed if the Uplands is considered a 'breadbasket' of AlteracUplands. Cows can also be assumed to be living within Alterac. While not depicted in-game, the presence of Alterac SwissAlterac Swiss is a telltale sign that somehow the Alteraci procured dairy to make dairy products. Rams are a ever-present entity within Alterac, scaling the tall mountainous peaks. They are also well-utilized by the Stormpike Clan within Alterac Valley as riding mounts and cart-pullers.Stormpike Ram, as well as mountain rams along the mountains. =References= ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places Category:Alterac Mountains